(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a flat emission display (FED), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), and an organic light emitting device (OLED) are among widely used flat panel displays.
These display devices include switching elements connected to field generating electrodes, and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for applying voltages to the field generating electrodes by controlling the switching elements. To reduce an afterimage of the display device and to improve the resolution, it is preferable that the signal lines are thin and have low resistance.
In particular, as the size of the display devices increases, an improved response speed is required to obtain high quality images. Research aimed at improving the response speed by reducing the resistance of the signal lines has been actively pursued.
To reduce the resistance of the signal line, a display device in which the width of the signal line is increased has been proposed. However, if the width of the signal line is increased, the area occupied by the signal line is increased such that the aperture ratio is decreased.